


Flower Crowns

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel makes flower crowns and Adam loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you and your friend discuss fluffy headcanons over Skype.

It had been a surprise gift. Adam had been surprise when Samandriel put it on his hed. 

A flower crown.

"I made you a flower crown," Samandriel said. "I thought the colors brought out your eyes." 

Adam took it off his head and looked at the flowers. They were blue green, a color he hadn't knew flowers could grow in.

"I may have used a bit of Grace," Samandriel told him. 

"It's cute," Adam smiled, putting it back on his head.  
\--  
It was a few weeks later when Samandriel made him another one. This one was made out of dark red roses. 

"Thanks," Adam said, putting it on his head. 

"I grew the flowers myself. There's a garden out back," Samandriel told him, readjusting it.

"You'll have to show me sometime, Angelface," Adam said, leaning over to kiss Samandriel's cheek.  
\--  
Every few weeks Samandriel would make Adam a new flower crown. They'd stay fresh, and soon Adam had about ten flower crowns. 

"So, where's the garden?" Adam asked Samandriel. He'd worn one of the flower crowns today, one made out forget-me-nots.

Samandriel had gladly led him outside to where his garden was. There were more flowers than Adam could count, of all colors, even black. And that gave Adam inspiration.  
\--  
A week afterwards, Adam went to find Samandriel. He was reading in the lounge.

"I have a surprise for you," Adam said.

"What is it?" Samandriel asked. Adam pulled out a flower crown from behind his back. There were black magic hollyhocks and violets, and Samandriel squealed. "You made it yourself?"

"Yes. It matches your wings," Adam answered, putting it on him.

"Thanks, Addy Bear," Samandriel said. 

"No problem, Angelface," Adam replied.


End file.
